Revenge
by Kakiyro
Summary: Sort of AU. Issei took an unexpected blow from Rias and everyone else. Now he wants to kill them all. He wants revenge but how will he do it? Non-Perverted Issei! Dark Issei! Anti-Hero Issei!
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

 **Kuoh Town**

It was just a normal day in Kuoh Town. You could see many people doing their daily things. Watering the plants, walking their dogs, going to work, the usual everyday routine. Issei on the other hand was walking to Kuoh Academy where all the other people his age went. He walked towards the gates and had saw everyone slowly walking away from him.

"Stay away from him." One said backing the others up. Issei was rather confused, normally people wouldn't be like this around him.

"Get the fuck out of here you piece of shit." He looked up towards the person with anger. Why were people even saying this at all? He never got this much hate at all, except when he would peep into girl's lockers trying to spy on them changing.

He got closer to the building he would go after school. The ORC building otherwise known as the Occult Research Club. Rias who was more or less the most popular girl in the whole school asked for him to join the club but he didn't know what he was about to get into when she revealed to him that she was a Devil. He nonetheless joined, and had done everything for her and the group. He saved her from Riser who was in a forced marriage, and had helped Kiba, Gasper, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko with their pasts.

They really liked him. No.. They loved him.. But, things were about to change soon.. So soon that it would leave him crumbling to pieces, and not knowing what to do. He went inside and knocked on the door. A fellow voice could be heard.

"Come on in Issei." The voice was Rias, and he smiled at this. He opened the door and saw everyone there.. Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Kuroka, Sirzechs, Serafall, Sona and her peerage. Every single person that was important was there..

Issei got confused as to why all of them were here. He thought they would be busy, but it seems they made the time to be here. They looked at Issei with a disgusting look. A look of hate.. Issei was feeling a slight pain in his chest. People at the school were giving him looks and saying things, but the people who he cared about the most were giving him hateful looks.

"S-so guys... W-What's going on?" Issei asked slowly sweating around his neck. Rias stood up and looked at him straight in the eyes with a deadly aura and a mean look that scared him..

"Issei. I'm kicking you out of my peerage.. We don't want you with us anymore.. I don't want you anymore.." Isseis heart just sanked.. They were kicking him out for no reason..

"B-but.. I thought you loved me Rias.. I did everything for you, for everyone. And this is what I get from you?" His tears were flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"I don't love you Issei.. I never loved you Issei.. None of us even like you.. The only thing you were useful for was to get me out of my marriage with Riser. Other than that you are fucking useless to me." Rias said with venom in her tone..

That felt like a punch in the face. No, even worse. It felt like her words were stabbing his chest over and over with mad fury. Issei was heartbroken.. He was completely hurt.. He didn't know what to do anymore.. All he could do was look on the ground and cry in agony..

"We never liked you one bit.." All of them said.. Issei was at his breaking point. He was on the point of losing control over himself.. After all he did for them, this is what he gets in return saying that he gets kicked out and that they didn't even like him..

He felt his blood rising. He was breathing heavily, and clenching his fists.. He looked up towards them with anger. Suddenly a gush of wind was blowing in the room and everything was flying all over the place..

{ **Partner.. I do not think this is wise.. You should stop right now.}** Ddraig warned him.

"Don't... Talk to me right now."

{ **Okay Partner.. I will not mess with you, just please do not do anything stupid.}** Ddraig then stopped talking, and left to go back to what he usually does which is sleep.

His aura was rising... It was too much for them to handle.. He slowly walked towards them and looked at them straight in the eyes..

"Is this how you guys repay me? By telling me I'm out of the peerage and just kick me like I was just trash? Is that what I am to you? IS IT?" He then sucker punched Sirzech's face straight to the wall while the others were staring at him in shock. Rias was scared shitless now.. She didn't realized what she did..

"And YOU." He stared right at her.. "I thought you loved me.. You told me you loved me.. I loved YOU. Now you're saying you never did, and that I was nothing to you but just a weapon?" He then punched her right in the stomach.. She felt all his force coming right at her and fell down hard and started to cough up blood..

Issei walked back towards the door, and looked at them back for the last time.. "You will all pay for what you done to me.." He then teleported to another place.

 **Somewhere in the mountains in China..**

Issei teleported to the top of a mountain and he overlooked the scenery.. He fell down on his knees and started crying hard and loud..All these thoughts were roaming all over his head. 'Why were they doing this?' 'How could they be like this?' His mind was getting overwhelmed with these thoughts that he couldn't control it anymore...

{ **Partner. What is wrong?}** His tone sounded worried some. To which at this point Issei laughed evilly..

{ **I don't like that laugh... What are you going to plan to do?}** Issei showed off a malicious grin..

"I'm going to kill them all. Every last one of them that betrayed me.. They deserve to be punished for what they did to me.."

If only Ddraig was a human right now, he would literally be shitting his pants over how scary Issei has become.. He knew he was going to do something stupid, and would kill a lot of people in the process.

{ **What are you going to do about it then?}** Ddraig asked to which Issei took a deep breath..

"I'm going to join the Khaos Brigade and destroy them all." Issei laughed evilly out loud for the whole world to hear. He wanted to break their skulls, torture the hell out of them. He wanted to show them the pain he is feeling right now.. He then teleported to somewhere else.

 **Back in the ORC room**

Everyone started to regain consciousness.. Dear God what have they done, they just turned Issei into a madman.. Rias was still coughing up blood from his brutal punch and Sirzechs was wiping the blood off his face..

Rias felt shocked.. Did she really meant the words she said to him? Did she really not love him at all? She then realized what she had done, and was heartbroken as well..

"I want him to be captured and taken to me.. He will not escape either of us. He is now a SS-Class Stray Devil criminal.." Sirzechs spoke in a calm tone..

"Come on everyone let's go home." Everyone then left the clubroom and were walking home.. They all pondered over what they said. Did they really mean it? Did they want him to be like this? All they must know now that Issei is coming for them and he will get his revenge.

 **A/N: Oh hai there guys. I am somewhat back into writing High School DxD.. This time, I wanted Issei to somewhat turn into Dark Issei or an Anti-Hero Issei. I hope this story won't be confusing and I hope everyone likes it.**

 **School starts for me on the 15** **th** **so that blows hard. To be honest, I want to be able to make Issei not overpowered at all, and I hope it doesn't get to the point where I make him overpowered. But I wanted him to sort of act like a villain in a way. Don't worry there will be killing.**

 **Anyways, favorite or follow my story or leave a review. It helps me out a lot! :D**

 **Take care you hoodrats.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge**

 **Undisclosed location: Khaos Brigade HQ.**

Issei was currently walking towards the headquarters of Khaos Brigade. He couldn't even imagine in a million years that he was going to join the enemy of the Three Factions, but he was and he had a reason for it.. He wanted to make everyone suffer for what they have done to him. However the thought was in his mind. Did he overreact to what they said? No surely he had to be angry for that. He shook those thoughts out of his head and walks towards the door. He saw two guards standing at the door. They both looked like twins.

"Who's this guy?" The right twin looked at Issei.

"I don't really know, but he doesn't seem right to me. State your business." The left twin asked.

Issei then took a deep breath and punched their balls. "MOVE BITCH. GET OUT THE WAY." They fall down hard on the ground landing on their faces knocking on their ground.

{ **Partner. Sometimes I think you're just a dumbass. A complete dumbass.}** Issei laughed hard at that statement. He had to admit he was stupid at times, but he could never miss a moment like that.

"Ddraig it is fine.. You put up with me this long." Issei smiled.

Ddraig chuckled. { **Heh. Yeah, you're right. I wonder why I do though.}**

Issei then opened the doors which showed a dark room, and a foul smell coming out of it. He put his hands over his nose while looking around. There wasn't much light, but he could see corpses rotting having no flesh but bones.

"Ddraig, what in Lucifer's name is this horrible smell." It was making his eyes tear up from it.

{ **I'm not sure Partner. I have not smelled something like this in ages and I don't want to again. You best watch out in front of you. You might end up like one of these people if you're not careful.}** Ddraig warned to which Issei nodded while still walking.

He then found what appeared to be Dragons all across the room. He then realized who they were. They were the "Evil Dragons."

The first one he recognized was Grendel. He had heard of tales about Grendel. He was more or less a battle maniac, always looking to start fights going so far as to ignore orders to get what he wanted. He was a huge sadist like Akeno, only in this case Akeno was not as ruthless as him. His body was dark green and he had silver eyes, the only striking resemblance that sets him apart from other dragons is his legs rather he stands like a human would.

The next person he recognized was Ladon. He looked like a tree almost but was still dragon. He did not know much about him other than the fact that he was imperious in his defense.

Then there was Aži Dahāka. He was by far one of the more scariest looking dragons Issei has ever seen. In a way, he was just like Grendel. He loved giving people pain, but he also loved insulting people. He had three heads and six wings on him.

Apophis seemed to be the only respectable Evil Dragon out of the whole group combined. He had manners than what most of them had. Hell he doesn't even what Grendel does and doesn't condone his actions. He looked at Issei with a curious look.

Nidhöggr was all about greed. He's always so he wants to consume everything that he sees in his path. He sees Issei as his mouth is watering and having the thought, 'The Red Dragon Emperor. How tasty.'

He didn't know the rest of the others since they were really nothing to him, but what striked him the most was he saw Lilith otherwise known as Ophis' spawn. He wondered why she would want to be in such a place like this.

He then saw Grayfias brother Euclid Lucifage. He had that calm smile on his face, but he was manipulative and ruthless.

And the great one out of all was Rizevim. God he hated the dude. That sadistic smile on his face Issei just wanted to crush. They all looked up to him in confusion, but they also wonder why he was here.

"Issei Hyoudou, or The Red Dragon Emperor or that degrading name "Oppai Dragon." " Rizevim chuckled at what he said, but Issei did not care.

"Tell me, what are you doing in a place like this for?" Apophis asked in a kind gentle manner.

Issei looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm hear to kill all the Three Factions, so I decided the best way to do that is to join you guys so you can help me defeat them.

Their reactions were a mix of shocked, happy, and confusion. They were excited that the Red Dragon Emperor would be able to join them in taking them all out, but they did not know why he would want to kill them. He remained faithful to them for so long trying to defeat the Khaos Brigade so why would he join now?

Rizevim stood up from his throne, and walk down the stairs to observe Issei. He can clearly see the boy has been trained quite well for a kid his age. "Tell me kid, what made you decide to join us? I thought you didn't like us at all."

Issei hesitated in giving him an answer partially because he did not want to answer this question, but he knew he would not be leaving out here alive knowing the sheer amount of power these guys have, he would get demolished if he even try messing with these guys one bit. He sighed deeply.

"The reason why I want to join you in defeating them was what they did to me. They did not want me anymore. I was like a toy for them. Once they got bored enough, they just don't play with me anymore. In the same instance they did not want me to be with them after all I've done to help them out." Issei looked down in sadness, but easily turned back to being serious. He still could not understand as to why they would do this to him. The others had felt pity for him. They knew how dedicated he was to them, and just abandoning him like that was an awful thing to do.

"Alright Issei. If you would like to join be my guest, but let me tell you this. We're not technically Khaos Brigade as a whole but more or less a division of it." Issei widened his eyes to which Rizevim grinned. So there were also division to the whole thing, and not even the Three Factions know about it.

"We are more or less known as Qlippoth." Rizevim said.

Issei took a minute to think about this. He was about to join the enemy, something he would never do but he wanted the people that betrayed him to pay for what they have done. Issei held out his hand. "I will join you guys."

Rizevim shooked his hand. "Then this an agreement. So.. Welcome I guess." Yamata no Orochi came around behind Issei and patted his back. "Good Isssssseei.. You joined usssssss." His tongue flicked at him to which Issei shivered.

"Yeah don't mind him. He's a bit weird per se." Apophis told Issei and came up to him.

"Come let me show you to your room." Apophis opened the doors to which Issei followed. All around the room were paintings of violence, sex, and god awful things. Issei shrugged at this. "Um Apophis. These paintings on the wall."

Apophis stopped right next to the door and looked at Issei. "Yeah, some of these guys here are perverts and you know how Grendel and Aži Dahāka are so that's why most of them are there. I'm sorry about that." Issei nodded and Apophis opened the door for him. He walked in and saw as just a normal room. Just a bed, with a sink and another door that led to a shower. It was just simple. Still it was quite small then the one he had at home.

"Hope you like your new home for now. If you need anything just let me know." Apophis bowed in respect.

"Thank you sir, and I will." Issei nodded and Apophis shut the door. He was tired as fuck, so he landed straight on the bed.

{ **I hope you made the right choice Partner. I hate to see you go down.}** Ddraig said quietly while Issei was just looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"I hope so too Ddraig. I hate to lose you." Issei said.

{ **Well thank you Issei. Now it's best for me to sleep and you should too as well.}** He then went silent.

Issei slowly begin closing his eyes. "I guess I'll do the same. Good night Ddraig." He then fell asleep.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

The students there were busy doing their own thing. Talking to friends, eating lunch, studying, etc. In fact none of them realized Issei was actually gone. However, a certain redhead girl was sitting at her desk in the clubhouse holding a picture of Issei looking at it while crying.

She thought that with him gone, she wouldn't have to worry about anything. But after he got angry and said that they would all pay for what they did to him. She felt a sense of sorrow. Her stomach still hurt from the brutal punch that Issei did, but she had deserved every bit of it. Deep inside though she was afraid of what Issei would do to her and everyone else. She instantly regretted all those things that he said to her and she feared for her life..

"I'm so sorry Issei.. Please forgive me for what I've done.. I'm sorry for breaking your heart, and making you feel as though you were nothing to us.." She broke into tears instantly as she laid her head down on the table feeling guilt..

* * *

 **A/N: Well hello there guys. Nice to see you back again, well in a way buut you know what I mean heheheh.**

 **Hopefully this chapter wasn't confusing at all for you guys. So Issei finally joined. Let's see what happens.. But Rias on the other hand realized what she had done and instantly regretted it.**

 **If you want to see more chapters, please feel free to follow or favorite the story or better yet leave a review telling me the chapter went for you guys..**

 **Until next time bye you hoodrats! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge**

 **Isseis Dream**

Issei was walking around endlessly in his dream. There was nothing around him but pure darkness. "Ddraig, are you there?" He heard no response. Issei kept walking until he found a small pinch of white light at the end. He walked over to it.

He went inside and saw he was back inside the ORC clubroom. He didn't see anyone inside though. He walked over to Rias' desk and saw nothing. He went outside the door and walked outside. It was almost as if all the people in the world had completely vanished from sight leaving him to be alone.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Rias but he saw someone else with her. He realized it was Kiba and they were... holding hands.. They looked happy together almost as if they were a couple.. Maybe they were.. It went blurry and he teleported to another place which was his house.

There was no one here too until he heard sounds coming from upstairs particularly in his room. He walked up the stairs to what he heard grunts and moans. He opened the door slightly and saw what angered him to the max, and shocked.. They were having sex in his room. He was overwhelmed with tears.

"Oh Yuuto. Please faster. Harder. Deeper." Rias screamed out to the whole world to which Kiba followed her request. Issei felt anger and jealousy rising up in him, completely overclouding his thoughts.

"I'm so glad Issei isn't here. You are so much better than what he would ever be." They both simultaneously looked at him with a devious smile and his anger let loose and went straight to them getting ready to kill them only for it to get blurry again and he once again found himself inside the ORC clubroom again.

The Devils, Fallen Angels, even Angels hell even the Vali Team were even there.. They were all saying "We never needed you." "Stay away from us." "Get out of here." All these things were going all around Isseis' head and he was on the verge of tears..

 **Outside the dream**

Issei woked up and started breathing heavily as he started sweating on his forehead. He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed and put his hands on his face crying.. He never thought it would hurt this much but it did.

{ **Partner.. Are you alright?}** Ddraig said to which Issei simply sighed.

"I just want it to be quiet right now Ddraig. Thank you for asking me if I'm fine though."

{ **Okay Issei. If you need anything, just let me know.}** Issei walked towards the sink and turned on the water splashing it into his face. He saw himself in the mirror, but he saw Rias and the others behind and he frantically turned only seeing them not there. His mind was not right, and he was going on the path of no return. If he were to get caught, they would send him away or kill them the first chance they would have gotten. He turned off the water, and slowly walked out of the room to the main hall where he hoped everyone would be there.

He walked slowly back into the main hall only to see nobody was there. He sat on the cold hard ground waiting for someone to come along, and here came Apophis

"Oh hi there Issei." He looked straight at him with a gentle smile. Issei stood up and shakes his hand.

"Hello there sir. How are you?" He said.

Apophis shook his hand back. "Pretty good Issei. Did you at least sleep well?" Issei had shown a sad smile as he thought of the nightmare that he had with Rias and Kiba. "Oh, I guess not. Sorry for asking."

"No-no! Don't be. It is fine.. It was just a nightmare that's all." Issei looked down feeling hurt. His heart was hurting at the thought of the woman he used to love was doing other "things." It made him sick to his stomach. Apophis then patted his back.

"It'll be fine Issei. I'm right here if you need anything." Issei let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said silently.

 **Kuoh**

The Three Factions were there to decide how they were going to deal with the fact that the Qlippoth were going to attack soon, but had no clue where and since Issei had joined them. It made them lose a very powerful ally.

They held out a large map of the Underworld right on the table with everyone looking at it.

"I assume that would they would be attacking over here, considering that has the most amount of people in the entire Underworld." Sirzechs spoke, but Michael countered his claim.

"Let's not just assume that. They might just go to a smaller city and attack there, and then attack bigger cities as well." Michael spoke.

As they were conversing though, a certain red-hair princess was in her chair looking at the moon softly.

 **Flashback: 1 Year Ago**

Issei and Rias were walking back home one night after go seeing a movie. For the first time in a long time, they were actually alone together. Rias felt a sense of joy at this.

"Hey Issei. Why don't we go to the park? You know we don't have to be home this early." She gave him a slight wink.

"Yes Bucchou!" He walked to the park with her and they find a bench to sit on.

As they were looking at the night sky, they felt happy. It was quiet, but it was the good kind of quiet. The gentle wind breeze made Rias' hair flowing while Issei looked back and couldn't believe that she was so beautiful.

Rias looked at him back and smiled. "Issei. Can I tell you something?"

"Yes you can Bucchou." She gently held his hand and looked at him.

"Ever since you came along, my life was dull and boring.. When you came, I thought you were just nothing but a piece to me. But when you came and saved me from Riser. You were so much more, you saved me despite losing our first rating game. You wouldn't let Riser have me.. You came for me. I grew feelings for you." Issei noticed that Rias started to cry as he felt a wet substance on his hands.

"And, the fact that you had made everyone happy made me even love you.. You helped them with their problems, you made them feel special. You helped Kiba, Akeno, Yuuto, and Gasper with their past.. Something that I couldn't do myself.. You made them overcome it, you made them feel amazing.." She put her on cheek. "You are amazing Issei."

"B-Bucchou.." He didn't know what to say but he felt like he was going to cry.

"So I ask you this Issei.. Do you love me?" Those words made Issei start to shake.. The woman he loves, the woman he cares for, the woman that he will always protect no matter what happens asked him if she loved him..

"I... I... B-Bucchou." Rias started to lose her smile. He must protect that smile..

"No Rias..." She looked at him in awe. "I love you Rias.. I loved you ever since I met you, and I will always love you no matter what happens." He smiled and Rias started to burst into tears.

"I love you too Issei!" She then sealed her lips onto his not wanting to let go. He held her close making sure they wouldn't come apart and that was the start of their relationship.

 **Flashback End**

Rias shed out a tear remembering that moment.. She wanted to relive that moment all over again, she walked outside gently not letting anyone know where she went..

She teleported back to that very same spot, and fell down on her knees..

"I LOVE YOU ISSEI. I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID.. PLEASE FORGIVE ME." As she fell onto the ground and sobbed..

 **A/N: Hey there dudes. Sorry for the long awaited chapter, awaited? Maybe. But, school started the 15** **th** **for me and I had no time to write plus I have to write an essay that's due till Monday so fuck my life.**

 **Sorry for the chapter being short, I didn't want the chapter to die either way.**

 **If you liked it, favorite, follow, or review.**

 **Later hoodrats. ;D**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Well as you can guess. No this is not a chapter more or less this is me saying I just cannot continue this story anymore, and like all my other stories this one will have the same fate, the reason is the same. People someone just don't like it.. I am overwhelmed by the support of this story believe me, but there are some reviews where I think to myself. "Why the fuck do I even write shit for?" Literally, it's like the reviews are like knifes stabbing in my heart crushing my feelings. Maybe I am just not suited for writing at all. Yes, the way to get better is by reviews and yes bad reviews will make you improve a lot better but however. I can't take criticism like that anymore, it hurts me a lot because it honestly makes me writing feel so much more shitter than before. I got told by one that I don't explain things correctly, and that I rush things too fast. It's true, I do that but do you think I try not to do that? Anyways, this just an A/N saying that I won't continue this story anymore because every bad review I get the more I feel like I'm in pain. But, I would like to thank you for all for reading my "mini-story." I feel great that some people actually liked the story I made no matter how awful it actually was. I will leave the story on here for people to read it, but I'm not going to write any more chapters and I probably most certainly will not write anything ever again. Thank you all to everyone who read my stories, and I hope you all find better stories than mine. Take care people! See you later. :/**


	5. Author's Note 2

Well hello there. Long time no see I suppose. You're probably wondering why I am actually writing this and you're right. Maybe. Or are you? Anyway.. The real reason why is I'm going to start writing again starting where I left off in "Revenge." Yes, my style of writing is still gonna be shitty but I noticed that it got really popular the first two months and then it slowly started to go down, but then I noticed the story is getting more views and I was intrigued to find out people still read my 3 chapters which was a shock to me honestly but however. The main point of this whole A/N is to let everyone know that I'm not dead but still alive and well. I will try to post a chapter by late January or somewhere in February because I have to get scholarships in and etc etc. But, hopefully all of you who have enjoyed my story "Revenge" may now know that I am starting to write it again. Expect a chapter sometime soon. Anyways, see you later hoodrats.

-Kakiyro


End file.
